


zosan drabble

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, Comment Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-05
Updated: 2005-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That does not mean they hate each other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	zosan drabble

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sesame_seed/profile)[**sesame_seed**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sesame_seed/)'s guess the characters game.

They do not like each other.

That does not mean they hate each other.

They are always the first to be shoved out by that crazy woman (not crazy, sorry) when some enemy is about to attack, but it is to be expected. They are possibly two of the _more_ trustworthy people on board, and they do work well together (but that is only when they have no other choice, and it is such a pain to do it).

They do not have the same goals, but they do have the same destination. Besides, _he_ saved them both, and if they have to work together for him, then so be it (they don't like it, but they will do it. It's _him_).

They are not superhuman like him, but they are above average, on their own little level between _him_ and that...woman and everyone else. It's easy to respect each other, and they do, but they don't have to act like it.

It's easier that way.

05.07.05


End file.
